


Dream of a Spring Coronation

by PrincessofAragon212



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofAragon212/pseuds/PrincessofAragon212
Summary: After the defeat of the Night King and their wedding, a coronation is held for the new King and Queen of Westeros, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.





	Dream of a Spring Coronation

Sunlight streamed into spacious chambers, signaling that a day of utmost importance had arrived. The chambers were richly furnished with grand tapestries depicting the history of the Crownlands, elaborately carved chests inlaid with gold, a great oak table and a great bed that had two occupants. One was a woman of twenty-three years, and another, a man of the same age who held her small hand as they slept. Both had come into the world under dire circumstances and had seen their fortunes rise and fall, and had also seen the carnage that comes with war. But on this day, there was peace.

The woman was Daenerys Targaryen, youngest child of Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, The Dragon Queen, the Princess that was Promised, and now Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, and Lady Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. The man beside her was Jon Snow, the only offspring of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, the Bastard of Winterfell, the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Warden of the North, the White Wolf and the Prince that was Promised and now King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, and Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms.

They had wed over four months ago. It had not been quite the grand affair one had expected of their union, but Daenerys and Jon had both insisted that in the aftermath of the Long Night, that the crown would be more cautious and wise in its spending. There could be more of an indulgence when it came to their coronation.  
The coronation would represent a new era of the Targaryen dynasty, but it would be a representation of the binding between two claims as well. Daenerys had claim as the surviving child of the Mad King Aerys II. It had been and was expected that upon the death of Viserys (without an heir) that the claim would go to her. However, the discovery of Jon Snow’s birthright as the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, had brought a rival even if he was her lover as well. But still, Daenerys had been elated to discover that she was not the last of her house and that her nephew had lived. It was thought that instead of risking another Dance of the Dragons, though Daenerys believed that Jon would have never raised arms against her, that it would be best to combine both their lineages and claims into one. Therefore, there could be no rivalry nor civil war down the line where one descendent would try to use Jon’s heritage to dethrone Daenerys’s descendants. No, it would not happen when their offspring would have both claims. 

Deep, violet, eyes fluttered open and came into focus as Daenerys stirred from her slumber and turned to Jon.

“Jon?” She whispered to her husband, who lay beside her. 

Brown eyes flickered open and focused upon her. They soon warmed up, a mixture of love and delight as they basked in her. Daenerys was no stranger to the gaze of men, but Jon, with that look, would send her stomach into knots and twists as if she were a maiden and not a woman of twenty-three years who had wed, buried a dead husband and child, brought three dragons into the world, conquered cities, taken lovers, known betrayal, loss, and victory. She was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and yet this man, with this look could undue her into soft clay. Well, she would have to remedy that, she thought with a slight quirk of her lips.

Jon sat up and stretched his long and lean warrior’s body. He offered his hand to Daenerys, which she gladly took and they rose from the bed together. Jon turned to her and pulled her into an embrace, something neither one of them would grow tired of doing. Jon ran his hands through her silken, thick, white gold-hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. He never thought he would love again after Ygritte, but fate had brought Daenerys Targaryen across the Narrow Sea and as she was infamous for, she had conquered his northern heart. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head, before reluctantly letting her go.

“The coronation?” He said, not sure how he really felt about that. He had on many occasions as a boy and even a young man, had imagined himself as a great lord in Robb’s place. And now, he was to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. This would take some time for it to become more familiar to him, but he would take to the role and bring honor to it. His Stark blood demanded that, and he demanded it of himself. He was not used to the great attention that would occur from a coronation, but he would bear it. His family and friends would be there, and most importantly his wife and Queen would be with him as well.

Daenerys smiled playfully as she walked to the door of their chambers and opened it. Sure enough, a flurry of handmaidens and servants scurried in, eager to assist the young monarchs. Jon wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so. He could dress himself, but as King, it was expected that servants would tend to him in such a fashion. The Southern ways were truly remarkable to him. Seven Kingdoms, seven realms, and as many customs as there were gods in Westeros.

“Are we not to break our fast?” Jon asked, the least they could give him was some time with his wife, before all this costume and mummery happened. Yes, give him that. Was he not King? 

Daenerys picked up one of the goblets filled with wine that the servants had brought and offered it to Jon, who took it with a sigh and downed it quickly. 

“There will be plenty of feasting this day, though it may be wise of you to have some bread or cheese for a bit of energy,” She turned and glided across the chambers to a door to led to the private bathing areas. Her maidens trailed after her, carrying fresh linen, soap, and a robe.

“What about you?”

“I am the blood of the Dragon, I will break my fast later,” There was a twinkle in her violet eyes that let Jon know she was teasing him before she walked into the bathing chamber.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was three hundred and six years after Aegon's Conquest and the year welcomes not only a fresh, real spring after the Long Night, but two new monarchs. Unlike, their predecessors, Daenerys and Jon were to have their coronation at Oldtown, under the Starry Sept. The reasons for this was twofold: King’s Landing had suffered some damage as well as the Red Keep due to Mad Queen Cersei. And the second was that Aegon the Conqueror was anointed and crowned at Oldtown, so Daenerys herself thought it fitting, after all, she had come as he did, though their respective journeys were not the exact same. Her and Jon had been honored guests of the House Hightower. Lord Leyton Hightower had not descended from his seat in more than a decade, but with the Targaryen restoration and coronation to take place in Oldtown, he had ample reason to descend the tower. And, if the rumors had truth to them, he was to be made Lord Paramount of the Reach after the destruction of House Tyrell and the disgrace of House Redwyne due to Lord Paxter Redwyne’s execution by dragonfire. 

As it was traditional in King’s Landing for the monarch to make his way from the Red Keep to the Sept of Baelor were he would be anointed and crowned, Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow would make their way from the Hightower to the Starry Sept. As the Hightower was on Battle Island surrounded by water on all sides and thus separated from the rest of the city, well, special arrangements would have to be made.  
Daenerys would have preferred to fly to the mainland with Drogon and Rhaegal, but Jon thought it better for them to simply sail to the mainland, and besides he had pointed out, the people had seen enough of Drogon and Rhaegal as they both flew over the city. Best not to stir further fear into a people who had thought dragons to be nothing more than old tales and legends.

After descending the tower, husband and wife along with an escort of guards entered a small bur well-furnished boat that led them to the mainland of Oldtown. Crowds had lined the main street which would lead to the Starry Sept. There were thick crowds at the Starry Sept and near the waters that surrounded Hightower. There was the King and Queen of Westeros and the crowd was eager to get a look at them.

The King stood, somewhat stiffly, his face grave, and his grey eyes slightly brooding. He was maybe 4 inches or so short of six feet. Nothing like the giant of the man Robert Baratheon was. He was lean and fit, and no doubt from the looks of him he had been Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and had slain the Night’s King. He wore a black silk sleeveless tunic that reached just below his knees which were clad in thick leather boots. Underneath he wore a thin long sleeved garment of solemn grey. He wore a great buckled belt around his lean waist. A great black mantle hung from his shoulders, like the fashions of the North and the Stark men, but without padded fabrics and the warm comfort of heavy furs. It had seemed that Jon Snow would pay tribute to both his Stark and Targaryen lineage. He was Prince Rhaegar’s son, but he was Lyanna Stark’s as well and had been raised by her brother, the honorable Eddard Stark. His head was bear and his dark hair was neatly combed, but it hung loose to just below his chin. He was an intriguing figure, somewhere between mystic and reality.

The Queen had ascended onto the shore after her husband, the crowd strained to get a good look at the Dragon’s Daughter. She was small, just two inches above five feet, but she had the classic Targaryen look. She had pale white skin, violet eyes, and waist length white gold hair that fell in waves. She was not entirely slender, but nor was she fat. Her gown was a beautiful mixture of red and black. It clung to her shoulders and waist before billowing out slightly above her hips till it reached the ground. The black gown was accented with defined shoulders that were made of fiery red scales and snaked down to the valley of her breasts before crossing one another’s paths. The bodice of the gown was a rich black that contrasted nicely with the Targaryen red. The skirt of the gown which formed crimpled waves reaching the floor was black as well. The back of her gown formed a train made of fiery scales as well, swishing and dancing as she glided to the horses and guards that awaited her and Jon. Her pale white arms were bare except for the gold bangles that hung from her wrists. 

Jon mounted his horse and watched as his wife mounted with a grace and precision she had no doubt learned from the Dothraki. Her gown had been made so that it would cause no issues with her riding astride as a man would. He caught her fiery violet eyes and she smiled at him, which he returned. Cheers rang through the streets as the couple rode through. Daenerys waved and smiled at the people while Jon managed a small warm smile and nod of his head. Every occasionally, he would nod at the people, but none could doubt his sincerity for he had been raised by Ned Stark and valued honor.  
When they reached the Starry Sept, the crowd was no longer beaming smallfolk, or merchants or tradesmen, but the lesser noble houses of the Reach. Yelshires, Withers, and Norridges and Leygoods, Kidwell’s and Lowther’s and many other lesser known noble houses. There were other lesser houses present from the other kingdoms as well. Eager to make their presence known. The doors to the sept opened and the young couple stepped inside. The walls were made of black polished marble, and great arched windows allowed a view of the several mansions belonging to the septons that resided close by. 

The great chamber was filled with the cream of Westeros nobility, or what was left of it after the War of the Five Kings, Mad Cersei, and the Long Night. House Lannister was represented by Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen (and King now), and Lord of Casterly Rock along with the surviving cousins of his deceased uncle, Kevan Lannister. Baratheon had been wiped out with the sole survivor being Gendry Waters. Daenerys thought it a fitting end to the House of the Usurper, but Jon was more sympathetic as he liked Gendry and thought him a decent and honorable man, unlike his father Robert Baratheon. House Stark was represented by Sansa and Arya, while Bran had remained at Winterfell to oversee things in Sansa’s absence.

Houses Tyrell and Martell were no more, and some might say that it was the irony of ironies for two houses that despised one another to meet the same fate. House Arryn had sent representatives, which was survived by the weakly, frail, petty, boy Robert Arryn. Daenerys had him placed under the guardianship of his more fit and able relative, Harold Hardyng, who was the heir of the Vale. The Tully’s were present, though they were not numerous as the War of the 5 Kings had taken its heavy toll upon them. Edmure Tully was there though he had left their toddling boy, Hoster Hully back at Riverrun with his wife Roslin Frey. 

Theon Greyjoy was there on behalf of his sister, Yara, Lady of the Iron Islands. The years had been hard on him, but slowly yet surely, he had begun to recover though he would never be the same man that had lived as a ward with the Starks. There were also friends and allies present from Beyond the Wall and Essos. The Bay of Dragons had sent their embassies and representative, happy to hear that news that Mhysa was taking her rightful place. Missandei and Greyworm were both present, as well as Lord Varys and Ser Jorah Mormont. The guards fell to either side of the crowd as Jon and Daenerys walked, in stride to the High Septon.

The Starry Sept was like the former Great Sept of Baelor, so the couple descended two sets of stairs watched by hundreds of people till they reached the center of the Seven Pointed Star. The High Septon came forth escorted by two septons who each carried a platter containing oils. It was the same seven oils that Aegon the Conqueror had been anointed with over three hundred years ago. Jon and Daenerys both sank to their knees, exchanging glances with one another as the High Septon began.

“In the year three hundred and six after Aegon The Conqueror graced the shores of Westeros, I anoint this young man and woman by the Seven.” The High Septon began.

“May the father grant them wisdom and the strength to seek Justice.” Here he took one of the oils from one of the septons and opened it before anointing both Daenerys and Jon with it.

“May the mother grant them the ability to show mercy and give protection.” Again, he took another one of the oils and anointed the couple.

“May the warrior grant them courage and protect them in these times.” Here Daenerys could not help but sneak a glance at her husband, who had already proved himself to be a brave man without the seven. Jon caught her glance and gave her a small smile in return. 

“May the smith grant them strength that they might bear this heavy burden.” Jon found himself looking at Daenerys as well. There was no doubt she had the strength, as she was born to rule and she had from the tales she had told him, did so in the Bay of Dragons.

“May the crow, she that knows the fate of all men and women, show them the path that they must walk, and guide them through the places that lie ahead.” Again, the High Septon anointed them with the oils.

A septon appeared, carrying a silken pillow upon which lay two crowns. One was a circlet of gold and bronze with alternating spikes and dragon heads. Jon had it fashioned after the crown. The other was a circle crown of Valyrian steel embedded with large square red rubies. They were both very beautiful, though Daenerys was surprised at the second one. She snuck another glance at Jon, who gave her a smirk. Was that what she thought it was? The Septon lifted the Valyrian crown into the air. 

“In the Light of the Seven, I now proclaim Daenerys of the House Targaryen, First of her name, Queen of the Andals and First Men and Lady of the Seven Kingdoms!” The steel crown was placed upon her head, and Daenerys felt a bit light headed at the proclamation. The High Septon turned to the other crown, and lifted it into the air above Jon Snow.

“In the Light of the Seven, I now proclaim Jon Snow of House Stark and Targaryen, First of his name, King of the Andals and First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms!” He placed the crown upon Jon’s head and turned to the crowd.

“Long may they reign!” He proclaimed to the crowd.

“Long may they reign!” The crowd shouted before breaking out into cheers and clapping.

Daenerys grinned and grabbed Jon’s hand and squeezed it softly as a token of her love and affection. She had done it. She had set out to attain her birthright and she did not only that, but discovered that she was not the last Targaryen. She and Jon would usher in a new era, and hopefully within time, she would be ready to have another child again to carry on the Targaryen legacy.

Jon gently squeezed her hand back and gave her a full smile before turning to the crowd. They would soon return to King’s Landing, but before then, they would do a bit of travelling through the realm so that the people would be able to see their King and Queen. While, he was not looking forward to a progress throughout Westeros, as long as he was with Daenerys, it was nothing more than a minor annoyance. He took and hand and kissed and she smiled at him before taking her other hand and placing it on top of his as well. As long as they were together, they could see anything through.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Who can guess the significance of Dany's crown? I think the Dragon's daughter has more than earned it.


End file.
